


Fallen Soldier

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Military AU [1]
Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Background mentioned death, Comfort, Destruction, Human AU, M/M, Military, Military AU, Wounds, breakdowns, terrorist attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: There is only so long one can hold themselves together, especially when wounded and surrounded by carnage.





	Fallen Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Too Late to Hold On didn't fit the criteria properly so I mixed small elements of it (E.g. Characters, some descriptions) with a story I wrote a year ago. I decided that this will now be part of my Military AU, set before they are sent to the front lines.
> 
> Again I have used the Australian Ranking system but there is no set location.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

The resounding boom of a bomb exploding, the harsh roar of fire, and the ear splitting bang of gunshots lingered throughout the annihilated streets of the city. The small shadowed figure of the Major-General traipsed through the carnage as the violent and lethal sounds of chaos silenced. His radio crackled sharply with static before the General’s voice filtered through; calling the army to regroup outside the local police station. 

The Major-General’s right hand was firmly pressed against the oozing critical wound in the left side of his abdomen. Blood flowed over his hand and down his leg. More blood flowed down his face, from a clean cut in his forehead, and down his left arm, caused by a large slice in his left shoulder. The young man’s armoured uniform was soaked in blood and covered in dirt, dust and rubble. 

The wounded soldier swerved around the bodies of those who had lost their lives, the fear still clearly printed on their faces. He coughed roughly as the smoke surrounding him invaded his lungs, but he sternly ignored it. The Major-General stumbled slightly on a piece of rumble from one of the crumpled buildings that were all around him.

His thoughts were dark, and swirled painfully. Flashes of the horrendous and heartbreaking sights flew through his mind. He could remember so distinctly rushing through the treacherous streets, showers of dirt and stone everywhere. The pained and anguished screams of innocent citizens vividly echoed through his mind. The repetitive cracks of gunshots followed him, even as they faded. The Major-General ruthlessly haunted by the horrific and bloody sights of the fatalities. 

The small man’s breathing started to pick up and his vision blurred from tears and smoke. His breathing hitched as he tripped over the detached bumper of a car and crashed to the ground. The Major-General shuddered with agony as his injuries were aggravated; but it was quickly overwhelmed by the emotion pain he was suffering through. 

Instinctively the young man shifted into a miserable, curled up position. His knees rose to his chest, he buried his face in them, and he wrapped his arms around his legs. The Major-General continued to subtly shake as his thoughts and memories mercilessly tormented him. His thoughts berated him viciously for not doing more. 

The Major-General was so encompassed in the darkness of his mental state that the fizz of static from his radio, and the worried and panicked voices of the army, went unheard. He had no idea how much time had passed before the radio shut off once more and the destroyed street was enclosed in silence, apart from his agonizing sobs. 

The thundering of solidly built man’s jogging footsteps were barely noticed as they approached, accompanied by a baritone voice calling his name. 

The Major-General startled fiercely and his Special Operations training instinctively lashed out, as a tall muscular frame pulled him to his feet and close. The taller man didn’t even flinch from the strong blow that was delivered and quickly pinned the smaller against himself, preventing harm to the both of them.

“Jazz… easy.” The baritone voice murmured soothingly in the Major-General’s ear. “It’s just me. It’s Lieutenant-General Chase.”

Slowly the Major-General, Jazz, calmed down at the reassuring and familiar tones of his superior and lover’s voice. Jazz went limp in the other’s arms, and his breathing hitched as Chase firmly pressed on his abdominal wound to try and stem the blood flow. 

The Major-General’s eyes widened as he noticed the multiple wounds littering the other. There was a bloody bullet wound in Chase’s left shoulder, a flowing injury on his leg and an oozing cut down his right eyebrow and cheek. 

Chase gently used his other hand to tilt the other man’s head away from his wounds and towards his eyes. The Lieutenant-General ducked his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Jazz’s lips, a gentle but firm press together, spreading warmth throughout the both of them. The kiss slowly broke and the Major-General sobbed, burying his face in Chase’s chest. The taller man softly stroked Jazz’s long hair consolingly as he shook. 

“We did all we could, my love,” Chase whispered in Jazz’s ear. “I know it hurts but the whole army is there for one another. We will help each other through this disaster, just like every other one.”

The Major-General shuddered against the Lieutenant-General and pressed closer to the taller’s comforting warmth. Smoke swirled around the ruins of the once lively area that was now a muted and desolate place. The wreckage was the epitome of what the storm of violence and hurt they called war could do.


End file.
